A Secret Affair
by athenais41
Summary: Mon premier OS...Je vous laisse découvrir!


_Tout d'abord, je tenais à dire que cette idée m'est venue grâce à Gudulette. En effet, nous nous sommes amusées un soir à référencer tous les couples que nous n'avions jamais vu dans aucune fic. Et lorsque nous avons cité ce couple, j'ai été immédiatement séduite par l'idée de les mettre ensemble. Non Juju et Jenn, il ne s'agit pas de Carlisle et Charlie mais d'un couple un tantinet plus crédible !!_

_Enfin un grand merci à Gudulette et Beth pour m'avoir relue._

Perchée au sommet de la falaise, elle regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Devant elle, l'océan s'étirait à perte de vue, lui rappelant sa propre insignifiance dans ce vaste monde dont elle n'était qu'un infime élément. Les puissantes vagues venaient se briser contre les rochers en contrebas avec fracas et l'aspergeaient de gouttes d'eau qui vinrent lui picoter le visage. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, figée telle une statue grecque. Seuls ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans le vent et virevoltaient en une danse tribale autour de son visage aux traits si parfaits. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, prise d'une profonde lassitude.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que durait cette grotesque mascarade, et elle ne se sentait plus la force de jouer la comédie encore longtemps. En son for intérieur, elle savait que toute cette histoire était malsaine, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû couper court à cet attachement qui était contre nature, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il était devenu sa force vitale, sa raison d'exister. Chaque fois qu'il la touchait, il la faisait vibrer comme personne n'avait jamais réussi à la faire vibrer auparavant. Et elle s'abandonnait comme jamais, le laissant prendre entière possession de son corps, de son cœur et de son âme.

A l'aube de leur relation, elle s'était convaincue que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, un béguin sans lendemain. Mais au fil du temps, elle avait bien dû s'avouer que cette histoire était plus qu'un simple flirt, et que de profonds sentiments l'habitaient, des sentiments qu'elle ne parvenait pas à renflouer.

Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas pleinement épanouie ? La réponse, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle en avait assez de devoir tricher, se cacher, elle aurait voulu pouvoir hurler son amour à la face du monde, vivre pleinement sa relation au su et au vu de tous sans avoir à en rougir. Mais elle savait que les conséquences de cette révélation seraient catastrophiques. Elle se sentait prise au piège par cet amour dévastateur qui n'avait d'autre échappatoire qu'une fin dramatique.

Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir pleurer, pouvoir évacuer cette tension et cette culpabilité qui la rongeait de l'intérieur sans lui laisser aucun répit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, elle était condamnée à garder ce poids en elle pour toujours.

Soudain, elle se figea. IL était là, elle pouvait sentir son odeur si singulière qui lui picotait les narines mais qu'elle avait appris à supporter, et même à aimer. Il s'arrêta derrière elle, à quelques centimètres à peine, mais elle ne se retourna pas, se délectant du souffle brûlant de son amant contre sa nuque glacée. Deux mains puissantes lui enserrèrent sa taille fine et elle sentit sa joue douce se coller à la sienne avec tendresse. Elle laissa échapper un frisson de plaisir face à cette étreinte affectueuse.

« Bonjour Blondie, » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Cette voix familière aux accents moqueurs était devenue sa mélodie favorite. Il se mit à la bercer lentement et elle se laissait entrainer, gardant les paupières closes, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Ils avaient appris à profiter au maximum de ces trop rares instants volés au monde réel et durant lesquels ils avaient le pouvoir d'exprimer leurs sentiments librement.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne voulant briser l'enchantement de cette étreinte. Nulle part ailleurs elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité que dans ses bras puissants, à lui qui était pourtant son ennemi naturel. Mais la nature pouvait avoir tort, elle était faillible et ils en étaient la preuve vivante.

« Jacob… » Il frémit en entendant son prénom murmuré par cette voix si sensuelle. Sa voix chantante était le son le plus exquis sur cette Terre. Il était Ulysse ensorcelé par le chant d'une sirène irrésistible. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pris la précaution de s'attacher au mât de son bateau et il avait sauté à l'eau depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Cette femme l'avait ensorcelé corps et âme, s'il avait pu, il se serait damné pour elle. Et pourtant…elle était censée représenter tout ce qu'il abhorrait, tout ce qu'il combattait. Mais il l'aimait, et rien au monde ne pourrait changer cela. Tout ce qu'il avait cru savoir sur l'amour avant elle n'était que balivernes, ses précédentes expériences n'étaient qu'une étincelle à côté du feu qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui pour cette déesse blonde à la beauté chimérique.

Il s'écarta lentement d'elle afin d'admirer son visage divin aux traits aussi gracieux que ceux d'une poupée de porcelaine. Il aimait ces yeux dans lesquels dansaient des chatoiements ambrés, il aimait cette peau pâle et sans aucun défaut, il aimait ces lèvres soyeuses, il aimait cette grâce naturelle qui émanait d'elle dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il chérissait jusqu'à son minuscule grain de beauté dissimulé sous sa lourde chevelure dorée que lui seul connaissait. Lui seul et… Il serra les poings avec force à la pensée de son ennemi. L'idée de partager son ange avec un autre lui était intolérable.

Face à son brusque changement d'humeur, Rose le dévisagea avec un mélange d'interrogation et de tendresse. Puis, sans prévenir, comme s'il voulait marquer son territoire, il l'attira à lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle accueillit son baiser avec enthousiasme, forçant la bouche de son amant avec une urgence non dissimulée. La chaleur de l'un détonnait avec la froideur de l'autre, mais ils aimaient cette sensation qui les faisaient tous deux frissonner de plaisir. Elle se mit à caresser le dos de son amant d'une main, tandis que l'autre fourrageait dans ses cheveux. Ils savaient que chaque seconde leur était comptée, les moments où ils se retrouvaient seuls étant trop rares à leur goût. Leur baiser brutal reflétait la force de leurs sentiments respectifs. Ils avaient douloureusement besoin l'un de l'autre, besoin de se toucher, de s'embrasser, de s'aimer.

Une branche craqua, les forçant à rompre leur étreinte. Inquiets, ils lancèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux mais ne virent rien. Le soleil s'était couché à l'horizon, et la nuit prenait lentement possession des lieux. Derrière eux, la forêt était plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Quelqu'un nous a vus ? » s'inquiéta Rosalie en levant des yeux soudain effrayés vers son compagnon et en s'agrippant désespérément à son tee-shirt.

Il secoua la tête avec conviction.

« On l'aurait senti, » affirma-t-il pour la rassurer.

Il déposa un baiser réconfortant sur son front. Mais il était loin d'être aussi sûr qu'il voulait bien l'affirmer. Pris dans l'intensité de leur baiser passionné, il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait rien senti si quelqu'un s'était approché. D'autant plus que la fragrance de Rose rendait son odorat insensible à tout autre odeur.

« Viens. »

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraina vers la plage, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui.

Ils descendirent l'étroit sentier escarpé qui menait au bord de mer en silence, écoutant tous deux le bruit apaisant des vagues qui venaient se jeter contre les rochers en un perpétuel va-et-vient. La petite crique dans laquelle ils débouchèrent était encadrée de part et d'autre par d'immenses falaises de calcaire qui isolaient cet Eden du reste du monde. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver là, c'était leur refuge, et ils s'y sentaient en sécurité.

Jacob alla s'asseoir à même le sable humide dans un recoin abrité du vent par un énorme rocher, puis il fit signe à sa compagne de le rejoindre. Elle l'examina un instant, s'attendrissant sur ses grands yeux noirs et ce visage qui exprimait un curieux mélange d'assurance et de candeur. Il était vêtu comme à son habitude d'un simple tee-shirt blanc qui mettait savamment en valeur son torse musclé et sa peau cuivrée et d'un vieux jeans délavé et déchiré au niveau des genoux. Elle esquissa un sourire en songeant que ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable à ses yeux était l'ignorance de son propre charme. Il n'en jouait pas et n'en abusait pas comme beaucoup l'auraient fait à sa place, il restait tout simplement lui-même en toutes circonstances.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Ca va ? »

Sans répondre, elle s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes, reposant ses coudes sur les genoux de son amant et appuyant sa nuque contre son épaule. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, l'isolant du reste du monde, lui donnant l'impression de se retrouver seule avec lui dans une bulle que rien n'aurait pu détruire. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre et observant les milliers d'étoiles qui s'illuminaient peu à peu dans le ciel sombre au dessus de leurs têtes.

Il fut le premier à briser la contemplation dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à l'astrologue cette fois-ci ? »

Elle poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Lui seul savait se montrer d'une tendresse extrême pendant une minute puis profondément irritant la minute d'après. Mais, bien qu'elle ne voulut pas lui avouer, c'était l'un des défauts qu'elle chérissait le plus en lui et qui lui démontrait à quel point ils étaient similaires…à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Je lui ai dit que j'allais rejoindre un insupportable sac à puces, » répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique et hautaine.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle éclata de rire. Puis il planta son regard dans le sien , attendant ses explications. Son sourire s'évanouit et elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec du sable, agitée à l'idée d'évoquer sa famille.

« Je lui ai servi les mêmes mensonges que d'habitude, à savoir que toi et moi nous nous sommes disputés au sujet de Nessie et que je profite de l'absence d'E… de son absence pour venir mettre les choses au point avec toi concernant son avenir. »

En entendant le prénom qui avait manqué d'être prononcé, il se raidit. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre le nom de son rival s'échapper des lèvres de son amour.

Sentant sa tension, elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire tendre et maternel démenti par la tristesse qui voilait son charmant regard. Elle tendit le bras vers lui et lui caressa fébrilement la joue, se délectant de la douceur de ce contact. Il s'adoucit instantanément et tenta d'oublier ses dernières paroles afin de ne pas gâcher ce précieux instant qui leur était offert. Il passa une main derrière son cou d'apparence si fragile et l'attira doucement à lui, effleurant avec plaisir ses lèvres suaves qui l'attendaient avec impatience, jouant de leur désir commun, s'éloignant à chacune de ses tentatives pour l'embrasser. Mais face à l'empressement grandissant de Rose, il céda rapidement et lui écrasa les lèvres avec avidité, songeant que jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de leurs baisers passionnés. Sa compagne savait faire preuve d'une fougue qui le surprenait à chaque fois, elle savait donner au moindre de leurs contacts une sensualité extrême qui lui faisait perdre toute sa raison.

Il frémit de contentement lorsqu'il sentit la langue glacée de son amante caresser ses lèvres avec gourmandise et la plaqua encore davantage contre son corps. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine ferme et parfaite à travers le fin tissu de leurs vêtements, et ce simple frôlement fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle s'écarta de lui et esquissa un sourire malicieux tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure en signe de provocation. Une lueur bestiale alluma le regard de Jacob, sa respiration devint saccadée, elle était tellement désirable en cet instant qu'il lui fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas arracher ses vêtements et la plaquer au sol.

Sans prévenir, elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et embrassa sa peau brûlante, appréciant la sensation de chaleur qui ne manquait jamais de lui donner des fourmillements de plaisir dans tout le corps. Puis elle goûta sa peau hâlée avec sa langue et à sa satisfaction le sentit se tendre de désir contre elle. Elle remonta le long de son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire puissante qu'elle picora de petits baisers. Comment avait-elle pu seulement le mépriser, lui qui était désormais l'épicentre de tout son monde, le cœur même de son existence…

« Je t'aime tant, » lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille. Puis elle plongea son regard de miel dans celui de son amant. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire affectueux et la fixa avec intensité, lui révélant d'une manière encore plus puissante que les mots la force de son amour pour elle.

Il attrapa sa lourde chevelure dorée et la plaça sur une épaule afin de découvrir son cou gracile à la peau d'une blancheur opaline. Elle pencha légèrement la tête de côté, s'offrant, vulnérable, à son amant, et ferma les yeux, l'ombre de ses longs cils caressant ses charmantes pommettes. Jacob entreprit de couvrir de baisers cette parcelle de peau si douce qui ne demandait qu'à être chérie. Puis il passa une main sous la fine chemise de lin de Rose et se mit à caresser son dos du bout des doigts. Sous l'effet de ce contact, elle se cambra de plaisir et laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être. Enhardi par ses réactions, il l'allongea doucement sur le sable et s'appuya sur ses coudes, s'écartant de sa tentatrice afin de se repaitre de sa beauté glacée. Ses longs cheveux blonds reposaient autour d'elle, formant un halo autour de son adorable visage. Ses lèvres humides étaient entrouvertes en un appel à la luxure, ses traits lui hurlaient son désir pour lui. Son regard continua son inspection, descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il savait ronde et ferme sous le tissu de sa chemise. La voir allongée ainsi, offerte entièrement à lui, le remplit d'un bonheur indicible. Elle entrouvrit les paupières, et il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient d'un désir sauvage. Incapable de se retenir davantage, il se baissa afin de l'embrasser sans ménagement, laissant se libérer l'animal qui dormait en lui. Sans rompre leur baiser, il déboutonna sa chemise d'une main experte puis en écarta les pans, dévoilant un ventre plat et ferme et une poitrine à peine dissimulée par un affriolant soutien-gorge de dentelle noire.

Rose attrapa l'extrémité du tee-shirt de son amant et l'ôta avec impatience. Puis ses mains partirent à la découverte de son corps sculpté à la perfection, s'attardant sur ce torse hâlé et musclé qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de caresser.

Soudain, un cri s'éleva par-dessus le grondement des vagues. Les amoureux se figèrent et tendirent l'oreille, à l'affût.

« Rose ! » s'écria une nouvelle fois une voix masculine qui provenait de la falaise juste au-dessus d'eux.

Elle lança un regard empli de panique vers son amant qui la toisa d'un air maussade. Ils ne savaient que trop bien à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Tu m'as dit qu'il était parti chasser, » murmura Jacob avec un mélange de rancœur et de tristesse.

« Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu, » répondit-elle tout en reboutonnant sa chemise avec impatience. Puis elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés afin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers son amant. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, il la dévisageait d'un air lointain, mémorisant chaque détail de sa déesse qu'il savait ne pas revoir avant plusieurs jours. Il aurait voulu la retenir, l'empêcher d'aller le retrouver. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser leur donna à tous deux une désagréable impression de trop peu. Mais le temps jouait en leur défaveur, bientôt IL serait là. Elle se releva et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse tout en articulant silencieusement :

« Je t'aime Jacob Black. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle fit volte-face et partit à grande enjambées en direction du sentier. Jacob resta un instant immobile, serrant les poings de rage, luttant pour ne pas commettre d'imprudence qui les perdrait tous les deux. Puis il se leva à son tour sans prendre la peine de remettre son tee-shirt et s'en alla.

En haut du sentier, elle s'arrêta le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration puis se dirigea vers la silhouette massive qui se tenait en haut de la falaise.

« Emmett ? Tu ne devais pas aller chasser avec Jasper ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air détaché. Heureusement pour elle, elle savait jouer la comédie comme personne, et elle avait toujours réussi à le leurrer avec une facilité déconcertante. Non pas qu'il fût stupide, mais l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme l'aveuglait complètement et faussait son jugement.

Lorsqu'il la vit apparaitre, il lui offrit un sourire affectueux. Dieu qu'elle était belle avec sa longue chevelure emmêlée et sa fine chemise de lin.

« Nous sommes rentrés plus tôt que prévu, et Alice m'a dit que tu étais encore partie te disputer avec le clébard. »

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit lorsqu'elle entendit le surnom qu'Emmett affublait à Jacob, sentiment qu'elle réprima bien vite de peur qu'il ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

Il s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit les bras pour l'enlacer, mais il eut un mouvement de recul et fronça le nez.

« Pouah ! Tu empestes ! Tu l'as embrassé c'est pas possible ! »

Elle se pétrifia instantanément, soudain terrifiée à l'idée qu'il apprenne la vérité de cette manière. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle ne vit rien d'autre que de l'amusement. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour esquisser ce sourire hautain et moqueur qu'elle avait l'habitude d'arborer.

« Très drôle, » répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Il la dévisagea un instant, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Il avait toujours adoré la taquiner, même s'il savait que ses plaisanteries n'étaient pas toujours à son goût.

« Rentrons, » ajouta-t-elle en l'entrainant vers la forêt.

Terré dans les buissons, il les observa s'éloigner main dans la main en direction des bois, puis disparaitre dans l'obscurité. Il était désormais seul, seul avec son fardeau…


End file.
